Caçula Mimado
by SailorCullenLennon
Summary: Edward começa a extrapolar em suas manhas deixando Carlisle de cabelo em pé, e em uma viagem de caça ele simplesmente explode a pacienciense do papai. #Contem palmadas não sexuais.


_**Oi oi oi gente, bem, como eu tinha feito a lista de votação e tinha prometido a fic, aqui esta o primeiro cap dela, muito obrigada a todas que estão me apoiando, isso me motiva mesmo a continuar a escrever, por mais que eu goste, sempre tem que ter uma motivação não é? Então, espero que vocês gostem e volto a pedir, deixe sua marquinha aqui, deixe seu review para eu ficar feliz e motivada a continuar. Todas a fics que coloquei na votação ja estavam prontas na cabeça, mas essa, admito que ainda estava em processo kkkkkkkkkkkkk mas vocês escolheram e esta ai. **_

_**Bjs e divirtam-se com as trapalhadas do Edward, nosso eterno bebe.**_

_**Caçula Mimado**_

**POV Edward **

O dia ja estava amanhecendo, que chato, hoje era segunda, eu detesto ir pra escola em dia de segunda, as piores aulas são na segunda, ver os piores professores é na segunda, o dia em que satanás dança pole dance é na segunda. Mas ok, se fizer bastante sol, o que é previsto já que estamos no verão, eu não vou pra escola, nenhum de nós vai. Enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro quando o relógio começou a apitar, nunca gostei desse relógio, ele é tão alto que se eu fosse humano quase infartava. Tive outro relógio desse, mas o quebrei quando ele tocou a primeira vez, então papai me prometeu umas palmadas se eu quebrasse esse dai. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e vi que estava fazendo sol, muito sol, sorri com minha previsão, me cobri por inteiro com o edredom e esperei que o maldito relógio parasse de tocar.

Quando ele parou, sentir um cheiro doce e familiar entrando no meu quarto, logo sinto alguém se deitando atras de mim, me beijando no rosto e alisando meu ombro carinhosamente.

-Bom dia meu bebezinho... -Mamãe falou me enchendo de beijos, as vezes eu não admito, mas adoro esses mimos matinais, eles de algum modo faz a pessoa acordar direito pro dia.

-Bom dia mamãe. -Me virei pra ela e ela me abraçou, ficou acariciando meu cabelo e beijando meu bosto.

-Meu bebê dormiu bem essa noite? -Ta bom, admito que a voz de falar com criancinha as vezes é um pouco irritante, sou um vampiro de quase 100 anos de idade e isso me faz sentir como se eu tivesse 5 aninhos.

-Dormi sim.. -Falei com uma voz rouca, aquela tipica voz que se fala quando acorda. -Mãezinha, agente vai pra escola hoje? -Usei os meus olhinhos de cão sem dono pra ela, ela me olhou com aquela cara de "Eu sabia que você ia perguntar isso."

-Você não tem jeito não é Edward Cullen, por pura sorte hoje esta fazendo muito sol la fora, caso ao contrario vocês iam pra escola sim, logo hoje que tem aula de matemática e que eu sei que você tem dificuldades e de historia que é a matéria que Jasper não se dá bem. -Ela falou começando a fazer cocegas em mim, começamos a rir, quase cai da cama quando ela fez cocegas na cintura, mas logo ela parou e se sentou na minha cama e tirou o edredom de cima de mim.

Me encolhi, pois ainda estava frio.

-Vamos levantar, tomar banho, escovar os dentes e descer. -Ela falou dobrando o edredom e guardando nas gavetas do meu guarda roupas.

-Mas mãe, hoje não vamos pra aula. -Falei enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro de novo.

-Eu sei meu bebe, mas acontece que foi o papai que mandou. -Ela se sentou do meu lado de novo e me beijou nas costas.

-Mas pra que? -Saiu bem abafado, pelo fato de minha cabeça esta no travesseiro.

-Por que vamos sair pra caçar... -Ela mal terminou de falar e eu já me levantei na velocidade vampiresca, peguei a toalha e sai do quarto para o banheiro que ficava no corredor, o único quarto que tinha banheiro era o dos meus pais, quando eu cheguei a porta estava fechada e eu ouvia o som do chuveiro caindo.

Bati na porta.

-TEM GENTE! -Pela brutalidade e pelo tom da voz só podia ser a Rosalie.

-ANDA LOGO ROSALIE! -Gritei batendo de novo.

-NÃO ENCHE PIRRALHO! ESTOU LAVANDO O CABELO! -Ela gritou e eu suspirei de raiva, o jeito era tomar banho no banheiro dos meus pais.

Então andei até o quarto deles que era o ultimo do corredor, bati e entrei de vagar. Meu pai estava penteando os cabelos na frente do espelho, com uma camisa polo azul, uma calça normal cinza e chinelos pretos. Não posso falar que ele é vaidoso, afinal de contas, também sou. Ele me viu entrar e sorriu pra mim.

-Bom dia bebê. -Ele falou e eu fechei a porta sorrindo.

-Bom dia papai. -Andei até o banheiro mas antes ele se virou.

-Sua mãe já te falou que vamos caçar? -Ele perguntou.

-Sim senhor. -Falei todo empolgado fazendo ele sorri.

-Lembre-se, nada de tentar abater animais grandes. -Se eu pudesse eu revirava os olhos, mas como eu estava na frente dele eu decidir não me atrever, ele nunca deixa agente abater animais grandes como leões e ursos, ele sempre diz que podemos nos machucar já que eles são grandes e fortes, mas isso na minha visão é besteira, somos vampiros, somos mais fortes que esses animais, mas pro meu pai não, pra ele somos criancinhas indefesas que se ela pudesse, ele mesmo abatia uma raposa pra dar pra cada um.

A ultima confusão sobre isso foi com Jasper, que queria por que queria pegar um leão da montanha mas papai disse que não, simplesmente Jazz saiu correndo em direção a montanha e voltou de baixo do cinto do meu pai. Sorte que a mamãe pediu pro papai não usar o cinto, mas quando chegamos em casa, Jasper apanhou tanto que podíamos ouvir seus choros e gemidos da garagem.

-Mas papai, nunca tentamos com animais grandes, deixe agente tentar pelo menos dessa vez... -Pedi fazendo minha carinha de cãozinho abandonado.

-Não Edward, você já sabe que é não. -Ele colocou o pente no criado mudo e andou até a porta.

-O senhor nunca testou pra ver como ira ser. -Estou perdendo oportunidade de ficar calado.

-Eu sei que não iria dar certo, só animais de pequeno e médio porte, nada a mais alem disso. -Ele falou abrindo a porta e saindo, achei melhor resmungar na minha cabeça, nos meus pensamentos, falar baixo ainda faria com que ele escutasse e viesse esquentar minha bunda.

Entrei no banheiro e tirei minha roupa, liguei o chuveiro e entrei de baixo da água morna, deixei com que ela caísse sobre meu corpo. Depois de um bom tempo no banho, sai coma toalha enrolada na cintura, andei até o meu quarto e me sequei. Procurei roupas confortáveis, uma camisa verde, uma calça jeans, um casaco cinza e tênis, peguei o pente e comecei a pentear os meus cabelos, depois ainda os baguncei, colocando eles de lado um tanto espetados. Já estava pronto, então desci e estavam Emmett, Jasper e papai na sala sentados.

-Vamos? -Perguntei.

-Ainda não. -Papai falou sorrindo.

-Mas por que? -Eu achei que ele já estava desistindo.

-As meninas ainda estão se arrumando. -Ah! Eu não acredito, se depender da Alice, saímos daqui de meio dia.

Suspirei e sentei no sofá do lado do Jazz com os braços cruzados, depois de uns 15 minutos, elas desceram, Rosalie com uma calça vermelha e casaco preto, de tênis, mamãe de calça preta e blusa lilás com rasteiras, e Alice com calça rosa, sapatilhas e blusa branca. Pra que ela vai usar blusa branca? Vamos caçar, essa blusa vai voltar irreconhecível.

-Bem, vamos? O tempo esta passando e não queremos voltar de meio dia. -Papai falou e concordamos, o sol estaria penando de quente ao meio dia. Logo saímos de casa e começamos a correr pela floresta.

Era bem divertido corrermos juntos, as vezes apostávamos corrida até com nossos pais, mas eu sempre ganhava pelo fato de ser mais rápido.

E assim corremos até a parte que tinha mais animais da floresta, mas eu senti um cheiro estranho, algo novo por perto...eu precisava saber o que era, não era um sangue que eu estava acostumado a sentir o cheiro, era outro...bem mais suculento...


End file.
